School and War: Gintama Style
by WitchySkies123
Summary: What happens when you have 18-year-old Kagura teamed with new crazy friend, Tsuki, who has a knack for spells and dark fairytale writing stuck in a space-school along with a bored Kamui and a conspiring Okita in the same dorm room? RUN! KamuiXOC, KagXOki
1. Chapter 1

**I just couldn't hold it in any longer. My very first Gintama fanfic! Enjoy! (There needs to be more Kamui stories dangit!) XD**

_Summary: _What happens when you have 18-year-old Kagura teamed with new crazy friend, Tsuki, who has a knack for spells and dark fairytale writing stuck in a space-school for troubled teens along with a bored Kamui and a conspiring Okita in the same dorm room because the dean is a romantic pervert? …RUN! KamuiXOC, KagXOki

Chapter One:

Enrolled.

[Deep narrator voice]: **It was the ultimate Harry Potter castle and modern prison cross-over – people couldn't be falling off the edge of the floating scrap metal scrapyard. An old English tavern sign had Ai Space School painted in goth lettering and hung off a pole stuck in a concrete block. Aliens as diverse as eel-headed standing cats to beautiful snow spirits had the Ai School uniforms on. All, but a few…who happened to have just come from Earth, 5 lightyears away (which is like a mile drive to a movie with the top ships out today). Two of them were sitting next to each other in their first class right now. Not that they noticed.**

Kagura hated school. Especially a space-school with absolutely no access to sukonbu. Why didn't Gintoki come and masquerade as a student? His out-of-this-world silver gravity-defying hair would make him fit right in! Heck, he could have Hijikata with his mayo fetish and they'd be enrolled like _that_! Shinpachi was too normal, though. His poor polish would get ruined and he'd get all these cracks… (Shinpachi on Earth: "Achoo! Why do I feel as if my character is being reduced to a pair of stupid glass plates in wire a.k.a. my glasses again?")

She sighed, her orange bangs flying through a random gust of wind (which really makes her mysterious seeing as she was sitting in the center of the classroom with the windows CLOSED); head resting in her hand. "Don't worry Shinpachi, all you need is polish-chan. Otae-nee-san could have her baby telescope nieces and nephews see me and…" She continued to ramble as Shinpachi grew more depressed light years away on distant Earth, thinking about his sinking love life.

"Oi!" said a raven-black haired girl next to Kagura. Okay, fine, the girl had skull topped chopsticks with red stones in the eye sockets as she ate her fried rice. The skulls glinted mischievously in the fluorescent lighting. Okay fine! The girl was around her own age, so she was a woman, though her looks were a little like an innocent young girl than a full grown woman. But she couldn't be a hypocrite, so woman it is! Happy now? (Gin: Kagura, that's not a good first impression of a main character…her skulls were glistening white like dentist children teeth!)

Kagura squinted back at her like an old chinese lady, saying nothing back, only staring. The_ woman_ was solemn looking she noted, but with bright red eyes, and she had nice bronze skin. Her feathery black hair reached to her shoulders. She was dressed in black from an over-all shawl that went to her waist to her shorts with studds. Black diamonds hung from the edges of her shawl. Long sleeves coming from underneath the overall ended in laced V's. Surprisingly, she had traditional Japanese sandals (with black stripes), two boards under the sole kinda shoes, on. A single sky-blue crystal hung from a thin white chain around her neck. In short, like another demon girl she knew...(Oh screw it, I can't keep calling this chick politically correct terms. Stupid author.)

The skull girl continued on unperturbed. "You have two grudges following you, did you know?" Her voice light, almost musical. "Normally I wouldn't pry, but they are awfully close I think and seeing as we're stranded in this metal contraption for a while…I would really appreciate your insight so I can write about this before the spirit living within me gets bottled up with dark attraction. And I'm not allowed to beat up people without reason." Her eyes darkened into obsidian before reverting back to amber red as she smiled darkly.

Dark chuckling could be heard out of nowhere, but Kagura paid it no mind. She only grinned playfully, she could see the good nature flicker in her eyes. She'd fit right in at Yorozuya. "Two grudges? Hmm…but Gin-chan is currently picking his nose at home and Shinpachi is too dorky. Awfully close, huh? Who…OH NO! SADAHARU MUST'VE FELT LONELY AND NEGLECTED BY THOSE TWO IDIOTS AND DID HARAKIRI!"

Kagura started wailing. The rest of the class scooted away from the two women as she wailed louder and louder._ Katsura's right, wailing speeches of despair is fun! _(Captain Katsuuuura: A-ano, it's speeches of justice…)

The skull girl looked uncertain and fidgeted. "A-ano…Who is Sadaharu? Your child…? I'm really sorry I brought this up…but there's TWO grudges…" She looked down, picking at her shorts in shame. Her bangs hanging loosely over her eyes, framing her face and making her seem like a ghost. "S-Sorry, m-m-miss," she stuttered. A part of her still found this amusing; however, making her shake a little with restrained laughter.

Great, all Tsuki Nakahara wanted was to give the red-haired maiden a barrier to protect her, but she needed to gauge how much power was needed to use for the day or the fellow spirit she was nursing with her aura won't be able to have her fox spirit body fully restored and manifested. Instead, she just made the pretty pale chinese-clothing wearing girl sick with worry over her "Sadaharu" person.

_I suck at helping people! Mother was going to call out my faults although all she did was type and tell me to do everything in the house! Well, __**if**__ she knew. But she's half light elf, ugh. Maybe I'll direct her nagging to Dad, that supposedly powerful bum with demonic fire powers who cheats on his wife all the time. I wonder if I'll ever get all this people stuff right, is it genetic?_

…_In either case, it's pretty funny watching these people leak water from their eye sockets._

Slowly a dark aura started spreading around them, engulfing the entire room as students (aliens and humans) started crying or rocking back or forth in fetus position all depressed. Howls and echoing screams could be heard in the air. It didn't help that Kagura started shrieking more than wailing, throwing desks around and that Tsuki was smirking evilly eyeing crying cat-men/boys shivering under a few tables.

The door slid. A couple of guys looking bored entered. And that was how Okita Sougo and Kamui Yato found their first day beginning.

The End.

...NOT! (lame joke, I know. But there had to be a false ending somewhere and I'm too lazy to wait till the end...) (Gin: That just made no sense!) (Shut up or I take your parfaits you diabetic! You'll be vegetarian!) (Gin: NOOOO! GOMEN NASAI!) (Heheh. Better. Much better. MUAHAHAHA!) Ahem. Back to story.

"…" the Yato with the orange hair pulled back in a low ponytail grinned cheerfully. The archaic bead hung on a single braid framing his face humming with amusement.

"…" the Shinsegumi brunette pretty-boy smiled sadistically. He grabbed his portable bazooka and reverted it to full size.

The Yato made a small movement while the brunette leaned casually against the doorframe, head almost reaching the top.

Tsuki twitched. The Yato jumped on her desk with barely a thud as he placed his arms on either side of her, head next to her reddening ear as he looked 'innocently' on at Kagura picking up an eel guy who was whimpering. "_Man_, already my sister gets the place to act just like her… a big crybaby," chirped his whimsical boyish voice.

Then his voice lowered considerably, husky even, to Tsuki's ears as he whispered, "**_So_**…Witch of the Moon, find the grudges yet?"

**To be continued…**

**Don't you just love it how all this action is happening and they haven't even introduced themselves to the class yet? Please review! Hope I didn't ramble on too much! See ya next chap! X)**


	2. Roll of a Die

**I just couldn't hold it in any longer. My very first Gintama fanfic! Enjoy! (There needs to be more Kamui stories dangit!) XD**

_Summary: _What happens when you have 18-year-old Kagura teamed with a new crazy friend who has a knack for spells and dark fairytale writing stuck in a space-school for troubled teens along with a bored Kamui and a conspiring Okita in the same dorm room because the dean is a romantic pervert? …RUN!

_Preview:_

_The door slid. A couple of guys looking bored entered. And that was how Okita Sougo and Kamui Yato found their first day beginning._

"…" _the Yato with the orange hair pulled back in a low ponytail grinned cheerfully._

"…" _the Shinsegumi brunette pretty-boy smiled sadistically._

_The Yato made a small movement while the brunette leaned casually against the doorframe, head almost reaching the top._

_Tsuki twitched. The Yato jumped on her desk with barely a thud as he placed his arms on either side of her, head next to her reddening ear as he looked 'innocently' on at Kagura picking up an eel guy who was whimpering. "Man, already my sister gets the place to act just like her… a big crybaby," chirped his whimsical boyish voice._

_Then his voice lowered considerably, husky even, to Tsuki's ears as he whispered, "So…Witch of the Moon, find the grudges yet?"_

Chapter Two:

Roll of a Die.

Once again, Tsuki Nakahara had to deal with another weirdo. How many weirdoes were there in this part of the universe? Would she ever meet anyone NORMAL?

Those were the thoughts running through her head as she just blinked up stupidly at the young Yato. "Excuse me, sir. But will you please refrain from breathing in my ear. From what I heard, Umibouzo defeated Dark Vador and that means you shouldn't be picking up his habits…unless you secretly want to be an old smelly guy with a fatal dose of impatience?"

She looked every part the demure secretary telling off a pervert subtly. In this case, the perv was practically in her face. All he had to do was make one small misstep and she could -

_**Crush **__him.__BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Pound his girly boy face in, eat his liver, feed him to my skeletons…Make him regret the day he disrespects me! That cursed Yato, how dare he just breathe in my…ACK! How'd he know my name…? Thisisbadthisisbadthisis – CALM DOWN…ok…just gotta ask…_

Tsuki tried to play it cool as she focused on a whimpering eel-man. "A-ano…why did you call me Witch of the Moon?" she asked softly.

"Hm?" Kamui glanced at her sideway. "Isn't that your nickname? Huh. I'm telling my boyfriend you lied to me." At which point he jumped off, grabbed Okita by the collar and threw him at Kagura, who was busing threatening a random human (who has no idea where he came from) for sukonbu.

"Give me my damn sukonbu you little portal-hopping jer – ACK!" _Thud._ "Why the heck are YOU here?" Kagura started strangling the sleepy-eyed man.

"You lit – ack – tle c-china…" Okita went wild and kicked her up to the ceiling at which she just rebounded and threw a punch back at him. He blocked it with an Aikido technique and the fight began. [Snow spirits started carrying boxes of popcorn and yelling 'Brawl to the Death, get your snacks here! C'mon – before the teacher comes! ON SALE!' at which cheers and taunts exploded and things really got heated.]

Meanwhile on the sidelines, the witch and the rebel space general just watched the couple as they had their own silent battle. Tsuki sweatdropped and drawled, "How did she JUST notice the guy. I mean, come on, he had a stellar bazooka. Who wouldn't notice that beauty?"

She said this so seriously that Kamui was starting to question his choice of company, not that he was one to talk.

Completely forgetting about her own "mission" she started to fantasize about the bazooka and made plans to get her own. It was a limited edition too! No – she shouldn't steal…no…"NOOOOOOO!" she screamed. Then she started shaking her head as the impossibilities of finding that kind of bazooka in her current price range.

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and stared at her. "…"

"…"

"…Sorry your majesty." The classroom bowed and headed back to their seats as if she just punished them mercilessly.

"…" Tsuki sweatdropped again. _Wha…? _She looked to the side.

Kamui managed to secure a seat right next to her. The Okita also took the seat in front of Kagura and turned his chair around to face them. What was with this set up?

Kagura huffed. Then she suddenly had this traumatized look in her face. "A-a-a-a-a! YOU!" She pointed to Okita. "And YOU!" She pointed to Kamui. Both had innocent looks on their faces. "YOU'RE GOING OUT?"

Okita looked deadpanned. He drawled annoyed, "Why on EARTH would you believe that? And instead of questioning my preferences (and my type for that matter cause who would date someone related to _you_, shouldn't you be asking why we're even here? And where I got my super nice bazooka?"

At which Tsuki promptly raised her hand and chirped, "I'll ask ~, where did you get that limited edition stellar bazooka, Mr. Pretty Boy?"

"Eh…Swapmeet. Could you please call me Okita-kun? This monster here," he jabbed his thumb at Kagura, who was fuming toxic vapors at the moment, "calls me Sadist. But that's because she can't remember new words."

The china girl barked back, "Why, at least I don't stalk twenty-something year old men you yaoi closet fan!"

"See, even delusional. She sleeps in a twenty-something year old man's closet."

Abruptly, Tsuki got up as tears fell from her eyes dramatically. Sparkles could be seen in the air. "You, come here," she pulled Okita from his seat in one swoop. "And…you," she started to grab Kamui, but hesitated and instead pointed a finger as he got levitated next to Okita.

Both of them had blank looks on their faces.

Tsuki whisked her head to the side, staring off into a far-off horizon (or rather imaginary seeing as the sun was a ball of fire out of the window). "I shall help you on your lives' journey. May you both be honest with your feelings." She snapped her fingers, blushing.

It was too late. Before either of them could react in time, Kamui – most feared warrior in the universe and Okita – most sadistic man in the universe, committed an act of love everywhere – they kissed.

Kagura fainted, her umbrella rolled out of her hand. Tsuki just cried tears of joy as she squatted next to the spirited away girl.

The boys were in a state of shock. And then they punched each other in the face. Finally, with their backs turned away from the two girls, they started shaking. The rest of the class who could see them started running out of the classroom fearing for their lives.

Murderous intent emitted from the two men as Tsuki and Kagura (who finally recovered) cocked their heads in confusion.

The midnight draped woman with fiery eyes glanced at the pure sky blue gaze of the oranged-haired woman with the red chinese kimono (Gin: She had black tights! I'm not a bad father!). They gulped.

The Women's Side:

Red eyes flickered nervously. "H-ha, hi…My name's Tsuki Nakahara. He's not gay, is he?" She scratched the back of her head.

A pout and a serious gaze. "No-aru. If he was, the entire universe would know. Takes a real woman to get a man to do stuff." (Hasegawa: Not THAT kind of stuff! My ex-wife would make me clean, sure, but NOT THAT!) She smiled kindly and said, "Hey, you're not that bad. I'm Kagura – Yorozuya Kabuki-cho Queen at your service!" She did a 'V' sign.

Tsuki grinned. "Nice to meet you. Well, then, shall we run?"

Kagura smiled wide. "Uh-huh. Before we intrude on their _privacy_-aru." Suddenly she lifted her umbrella in defense as Tsuki spread a barrier around herself. The two men wasted no time in attacking.

Tsuki yelled over the clashes of umbrellas, bazookas, and breaking desks, "Guess they heard! Aluminosfaterumakorasheni…huh?"

Kagura also stopped in mid-punch.

Baffled, they just stared. Kamui and Okita had stopped moving. The guys glanced at each other with smirks and darkened gazes as Kagura and Tsuki started inching toward the exit.

Kamui growled, "Where do you think you're going?" He looked up in a fake smile as he cocked his head to the side. Like a demonic marionette.

Kagura threw a raspberry at him. She spat, "Nowhere you stupid brother! Besides what are you to do doing here? Don't you have lives to destroy?" She's pissed off from the fact he's part of the Space War suppliers.

Okita shook his head. "It's more complicated then that…" his voice was soft, "the planets would get the supplies no matter where they come from. Besides all the people already out there will need the supplies…it's too late for that merciful thinking…" His gaze darkened as he thought about what will happen.

Kamui gazed seriously at his sister then at Tsuki. He slowly walked toward them and slung an arm around Tsuki. Too late, he immobolized her arms. "The war has already begun. It's our job to see it end. I can't deny the thrills the fights give me…but I don't like these wars. Not anymore."

Kagura was too emotional to notice; however, as she glared furiously at her older brother. "Why, then? Why are you here, what's with your sudden change of heart…and why are you here with Okita Sougo of the Shinsegumi?"

While on her rant, Okita snuck up behind the oblivious china girl. He twirled her around and then shut her up –

-with a kiss. Wait. What. Kagura's eyes widened as she tried to talk, but to no avail. Her eyes started drooping as she fell limp in his arms. _Stupid bastard had a sleeping drug…_

Tsuki started to protest when Kamui pressed her face close to his, close enough that their noses were touching. He whispered, his hot breath making her blush and annoyed at her body's reactions, "There is something going on in this school. You know it, I know it. Heck even that silver-haired samurai told my sister about it. We need you, Madame Witchy. I guess you could say, it was a roll of a die that got me to meet you. So, rest before the real battle begins…" Then he pressed his lips gently to hers and slipped his tongue with the sleeping drug in.

Tsuki squirmed, but she too relented and fell into a deep slumber.

Okita and Kamui, most sadistic and dangerous men that (Otae: Weird, demented -; Sarutobi: Smart Readers love! As long as you stay away from MY Gin-chan ~) …yea what the psychic channel of Gintama characters said. Anyway, they carried their respective sleeping women and walked to their dorm room.

Okita just whistled as he walked. "Too bad we didn't warn them we tied up the teachers and sent him to Earth to be replaced…by some certain people."

Kamui just looked down at the adorable sleeping girl. "Hm…Or that we 'requested' certain room arrangements."

He kicked a door to his right and entered with Okita following suite. "Welcome to your living hell, ladies."

**To be Continued…**

**ME: ACK! I kept diverting between girl to woman to lady… hope it wasn't too mushy for you. Trying to find a good balance. There's a Space War going on and everyone is somehow trying to act undercover at the school. Whether the dean is a good guy or a bad guy will be unveiled. I mean, how's he NOT gonna notice all the new teachers?**

**I would appreciate any constructive criticism and so on. Any reviews would be wonderful! **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Hm, who should the new arrivals be? And why is a Space School so important in this war that a general and an officer are here? And, what will the girls do when they wake up? Stay tuned!**

**Gin: 18-year old girls are at a tender age…you know with tantrums and compulsive clothes-buying**

**Me: Shut. Up. Or you will be tied to Hijikata and dumped in Kondo's schemes.**

**Gin: I…[ran to hide under his table, kicking Kondo out the window first]**

**Me: Ahem. See you next time! X) P.S. if there's any typos, I suppose I'll get to it after a while. It's pretty late and I still gotta do HW…math…joy…**


	3. The Stage

**OMG I'm so happy you guys reviewed. Thank you! Oh, and I can't believe I forgot about the most famous pair in Naruto that's never been: SasXNar! How'd I forget about that reference? Ok, (thanks for the tip C.A.M.E.O. 1 and Only) I will definitely bring more gin in gintama – Shonen Jump Style! HIYAH!**

**P.S. Just realized I didn't do this before, but … Disclaimer: I don't own Gin, tho it would be fun if I did…hahaha…good thoughts. My slaves…ahem. On with the story! (Gin: PLEASE! Before she actually thinks!) *glare***

_Summary: _What happens when you have 18-year-old Kagura teamed with a new crazy friend who has a knack for spells and dark fairytale writing stuck in a space-school for troubled teens along with a bored Kamui and a conspiring Okita in the same dorm room because the dean is a romantic pervert? …RUN!

_Preview:_

_Okita and Kamui, most sadistic and dangerous men that (Otae: Weird, demented -; Sarutobi: Smart Readers love! As long as you stay away from MY Gin-chan ~) …yea what the psychic channel of Gintama characters said. Anyway, they carried their respective sleeping women and walked to their dorm room._

_Okita just whistled as he walked. "Too bad we didn't warn them we tied up the teachers and sent him to Earth to be replaced…by some certain people."_

_Kamui just looked down at the adorable sleeping girl. "Hm…Or that we 'requested' certain room arrangements."_

_He kicked a door to his right and entered with Okita following suite. "Welcome to your living hell, ladies."_

Chapter Three:

The Stage.

"Ugh. Mom…don't make me do the laundry. It's your underwear….nooo…I don't wanna be a bum like dad…ack, why do elves have ta live s'long? I don't wanna be your maid anymore…no more…I'm going to school, I don't wanna be like Dorothy, I SAID I—" _Wham!_ "Huh?"

Red eyes lit up as they took in the first rays of the day. Tsuki sighed. It was just a nightmare. Slowly stretching her arms out and sitting up from the oh-so-comfortable bed, Tsuki looked around. Funny, how'd she get here? What WAS the last thing that happened to her… ah…orange, orange…"Ah," She smiled brightly at her drooling new friend, clapping her hands, as she chirped, "Kagura-chan! We're in the same room. Yay!"

She was practically jumping around in her head in glee…until the past came running back and b-slapped her. Bad. Her mood completely drenched, she started actually looking at her surroundings. It was then she noticed a demanding presence above her and she looked up - at Kamui – the most irritating, disrespectful, privacy-invading man she has ever met.

**I'll kill him.** Tsuki glared at him in full power like an oni in Momotaro, brows furrowed and fangs out. (Otose: A kid-friendly version, please. No one wants to see an Orochimaru on a lovable protagonist's face. Ugh. *smoke*) She 'hmphed' and turned her head away, nose up. She snarled, "_What_ are you doing here, Yato-san? Can't you see this is OUR room?" She was evidently too angry to notice that she had no idea how he got in or how THEY got in bed in the first place – and why did SHE have her uniform on when Kagura didn't?

Kamui just had this amused look on his face, dark sky-blue eyes glinting with mischeif. "Well, for your benefit of course, I couldn't reject when the dean assigned us this room. The fact is – we live together." At her shocked gaze, he smiled widely like a pranking school boy (Hijikata: … Duh.) and continued, "But don't worry, any moment you want a _private_ room for ourselves, I'd be happy to oblige." He chuckled in his fist as the outraged witch then proceeded to try to strangle him.

"You little donkey! HOW DARE YOU? A girl's room is her sanctuary, not a pervert's fantasy! I WILL **KILL YOU!**" Her voice practically screaming murderous intent she roared and leapt for his throat. Eyes blazing, she started listing over 500 ways she could kill him, with and without magic. They lay on the floor, her stradling his waist trying to crush his windpipe and him putting a finger in between her hold on his neck so he could breathe.

To be honest, he was surprised. The girl was pretty strong. Well, he couldn't really say girl anymore than he could say that the position they were in was wrestling. To her maybe, but he was starting to blush and he couldn't hold his boyish mask forever.

So, Kamui Yato did what any self-respecting space general would do: he flipped them over and broke her defense. There. His gaze bore down into hers as he grinned cheekily, "You know. For a human, you got some Yato fighting spirit. If I were any other man, you really could've strangled me. Hey! I know!" He feigned surprise. "Bear my babies and we'd have a power house going on. I bet we'd be fa-mous~, don't you agree, Little Miss Witchy?"

He inched closer and closer to her face as she blushed – hard. Then she went beserk and pounded her forehead against his.

_BAM!_ The ponytailed man ended up causing a dent on the other side of the metal room. When he started getting up, Tsuki twirled her finger and chanted, "Cat, cat, you owe me now. Do your part and make him meow!" (Gin: Seriously? Sabrina is affecting the author, she just got brainwashed. Next time, pick something from Negima except with throbbing hot housewiv – ACK! *K.O.'d*) A flash of black and a white cat spirit came from her blue crystal necklace, shimmering and licking Kamui's face. He got stunned. Literally.

The cat turned back and retreated into the young woman's necklace as Kamui disappeared in a puff of smoke. At which point, Okita strolled in and asked, "Where's Kamui?"

Tsuki just looked at him through half-lidded eyes as she smiled cheerfully. "He's being trained. If you'll excuse me.." She grabbed the orange cat in the middle of the smoke and dashed, forgetting about the fact Kagura was still sleeping and Okita was in the room.

Okita just raised an eyebrow, and remarked, "Huh. He'll be alright I suppose…Well, time to wake the little monster up to greet the 'guests.' OI! CHINA! Wake up you small-breasted beast of horror, nightmare of buffets everywhe – " He was promptly knocked into the other side of the room with a dent next to the one Kamui left. (Shinpachi: What is this? Domestic abuse day? This is worse than Naruto's masochistic side – who else would love Sakura's punches?) (Kag: Shin-chan. Weird. You perv.) (Shin: SAY WHA - ?)

Kagura just smiled and cuddled her pillow adorably. That is, until Okita leapt at her and grabbed her head. His fist ground on the top of her head as she tried to escape. "Errr! You Sadist! Jeez, I'm up, so LET GO OF MY HAIR!" At which, she roundhouse kicked him and straightened her clothes. She glared at him, bright orange hair sticking out and an annoyed look on her face. She growled, "What'd you wake me up for? Did you get any sukonbu from the new people?"

Okita just rolled his eyes and dusted his Ai School uniform off before throwing a package at her head. "Here," he stated, "This is what you need to blend in…more. I think you'd like to see *cough* vent at the new people. I doubt anyone would bring sukonbu to outer space though, you gluttonous idiot."

Kagura threw her pllow at him, but he dodged at the last second and left the room. She looked down at the package in her hands and tore it open. "Huh," she wondered aloud, "Wonder what that was all about?" She inspected the contents: An Ai uniform and a lolipop cigarette. "Gin-chan's here?" Her face lit up – maybe they brought Sadaharu! Maybe – _Thud._

"…" There was a Shonen Jump magazine open on the floor… but Playboy was staring at her where Luki was supposed to show off his new Gum-Gum move.

Okita walked briskly through the empty hallways, heading toward the auditorium where the other students were for orientation. Wonder if China would get the hint by the random stuff he "confiscated" from the Yorozuya.

A Malicious 'DIEEEE!' was all that was heard before the young Vice-Captain smiled to himself. Yep. She got it. Now she'll never get too close to that closet-pervert Danna of his, that was why she had him, after all. She just didn't know it yet.

"Ah…Now to set the stage for a beautiful reunion." He whistled happily.

**ME: The story is progressing, not as fast as I like, but hey, it'll pick up! I can't wait to bring more of the cast of Gintama in! See you next chap! (And yes, psychic channel works even if the two are in the same room).**


	4. The Sea of Blood and Pure Tears

**Okay, here's the next chap! I tried to make it longer this time and more productive, so I hope you enjoy it! (Some insight into pasts…read to find out) X)**

… **Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama, Kin tama, or whatever. Seriously, I'd never be able to go to the bathroom if I had Kin tama lol. Awkward…-.-**

_Summary: _What happens when you have 18-year-old Kagura teamed with a new crazy friend who has a knack for spells and dark fairytale writing stuck in a space-school for troubled teens along with a bored Kamui and a conspiring Okita in the same dorm room because the dean is a romantic pervert? …RUN!

_Preview:_

_Kagura threw her pillow at him, but he dodged at the last second and left the room. She looked down at the package in her hands and tore it open. "Huh," she wondered aloud, "Wonder what that was all about?" She inspected the contents: An Ai uniform and a lolipop cigarette. "Gin-chan's here?" Her face lit up – maybe they brought Sadaharu! Maybe – Thud._

_ "…" There was a Shonen Jump magazine open on the floor… but Playboy was staring at her where Luki was supposed to show off his new Gum-Gum move._

_ Okita walked briskly through the empty hallways, heading toward the auditorium where the other students were for orientation. Wonder if China would get the hint by the random stuff he "confiscated" from the Yorozuya._

_ A Malicious 'DIEEEE!' was all that was heard before the young Vice-Captain smiled to himself. Yep. She got it. Now she'll never get too close to that closet-pervert Danna of his, that was why she had him, after all. She just didn't know it yet._

_ "Ah…Now to set the stage for a beautiful reunion." He whistled happily._

Chapter Four:

The Sea of Blood and Pure Tears.

"Yo. Name's Katsuuuuuu – " _Smack!_ The long-haired man fell down, the hat that rice-harvesting men use flew off. (Rice farmers everywhere: It's STRAW hat! Get it right, even Luffy has one!) (Luffy of One Piece: Buy it now and support a "good" cause.)

A short bald man just adjusted his glasses as another odd character stepped in front of him.

"Just shut up, Zura. Can't you see you'll never make it past teacher _assistant_? I've had it! Dean, take that delinquent away and hire me!" The silver-haired samurai saluted with fireworks flashing in the distance. "I will be absolutely devoted to what I do! You can count on that!"

A normally demure-looking girl side-kicked into the diabetic man's ribs knocking him over 'Zura' just as he was getting up. "Oh my," she stated with a high-pitched voice, "Don't listen to him, Dean-san. What he does is sleep, get a high from sugar, and take dumps. Your ordinary walking trash. I will make sure to keep them at bay, of course!" Her smile was perfectly professional, but for some reason the rest of the men shivered.

A 'gorilla' approached the beat-up samurai. "Oi, what are you doing? We're supposed to convince the guy to **hire** us since his old guys got 'sick,' so what the heck, man? We're about to get deported…AND you're troubling my future wife! Right, [que sparkles] Otae-chaaaaaa-" _Bam! _ He dropped to the floor, K.O.'d. Looming over him was Otae's shadow as she cracked her knuckles evilly.

"Who's whose wife, you rotten gorilla?" She raised her sleeve up menacingly.

A guy with dilated pupils hurried to the 'gorilla's side. "Chief! How many times has it been? What's with this sad love cycle – come on, just give it up!" He shook his head and then realized what the mission was. He got to his knees and looked up at the old balding man. "Ah, um, eto…I totally have a great resume. Check it out: Stopping alien wars, protecting law and order, and…making some heavenly mayonaisse entrées. I'm not diabetic. So, yeah…I'm ready for hire. Totally." He pulled at his collar and blushed. Then he glared at a dorky guy with a racket. He yelled, "Yamazaki, dammit you-!" At which point the racket was thrown at a random orange cat and …

The cafetaria they were currently in got invaded by a skeleton army. And a maniacal witch started giving off dark chuckles as she incinerated the racket.

"NOOOOOO! That was my only racket…sniff…" The poor guy hid himself in a corner to cry.

The witch just furrowed her eyebrows cutely and hmphed, "That was for almost harming Kamui-chan." She quickly grabbed the orange cat in danger and snuggled against his furry face. "Isn't he just the cutest, squeeziest, softest thing ever? So much better than his human form. Mmhmm." She just grinned happily and continued her nuzzling. The cat glared and 'meowed' as if confused whether to be happy or insulted.

Just then, a certain glasses (Shin: It's GUY with glasses, dangit!) came running through the doors before fainting. But that didn't matter. (Mission forgotten again, everyone seems to be doing that…) Kamui was a cat. An adorable cat. Being fondled by a cute witch.

Everyone just dropped their jaws, and then exclaimed, "Say Whaaaaa-?"

By the time Kagura found the cafetaria, Okita was busy peering through the slit of the doors carrying a net. If that didn't struck her as strange, his smile did. Wait. That made him seem like a…

"Stalker." Kagura just stared at him as he jumped. Kagura's uniform made Okita blush, but he recovered and glared at her instead. _Stupid short skirt!_

"Whatever," he growled. He signaled her to come closer. "Help me out, would'ja? I need to capture Kamui back from Tsuki's naïve clutches." He looked at her expectantly.

Kagura was taken aback. THE Okita Souga, her eternal rival and a renown annoying sadist, needed HER help? She played disinterested and put her yankee face on as she said, "Why? They seem happy enough the way they are. Didn't you want them to get along for your secret plan?"

"Yeah, but as humans, not a girl over a new pet."

"What's wrong with loving pets? Nothing! That's what! It's hard to find a pet that can be loved, you know." Kagura sniffed as she remembered the history of the name Sadaharu.

"Okay, okay. I didn't mean any disrespect – though your dog will pay one day for trashing my car – but I want to … to…" Okita looked to the side embarrased, making him look like those playboy turned good types. (Hijikata: …Duh.)

"Want to what, Sadist?" Kagura tilted her head expectantly.

"I…want to play matchmaker." He still didn't look at her. His blush got deeper.

"…BWAHAHAHAHA! YOU as a matchmaker? Wow, the universe really is kneeling over." She was rolling on the floor, gasping as she tried to control her laughing fits.

"Shut up! Jeez," he back at the doors with a serious face, "I want him to find love, too, alright? Even though we were enemies at first, he actually learned to be better - atoning. He was learning from you, Kagura, and that silver haired Danna of ours. And he has been progressing over the years. I want him to be happy. Plus…he saved my life once."

Kagura was shocked. She whispered softly, "Aniki was…why are you telling me this? How'd he save your life and…too?" She blinked multiple times as she concentrated on what her rival's confession could mean.

Okita just reverted back to his confident, sadistic face and smirked. He still didn't look at her, though. "I need your help. Do that and I'll tell you whatever you need to know. But first, make me a promise." He flicked his gaze over to the unsuspecting pale woman.

She eyed him suspiciously, "What is it?"

"You come talk to me after we're done."

She rolled her eyes. "That's it? I was going to anyway. I need to enjoy Tsuki-onee-chan's love affair with _somebody_. We can be their blackmailing love angels. Uh-huh."

He smiled softly causing Kagura to blush a little before she stifled it. "Deal. Now, here's the plan…"

After the skeleton army went away and the cafetaria was deemed safe, the 'new teachers' stood in a horizontal line while facing the old Dean. Tsuki and her cat just sat at a table behind them. They were all standing in the middle of the cafetaria even though there was a stage.

The silver haired samurai stepped up as the first one in line. He just looked sheepish as he scratched his head. "Uh, my name's Gintoki Sakata. I love chocolate parfaits, and if you get Ketsuno Ana to date me, I will do anything. Ouch! I mean, I'll work hard to teach these students." He pouted at Otae.

"Hello. I am Otae Shimura. I am utterly devoted to helping these lost causes. Any disrespect; however, and I will send them down to the pits of Tartarus." She smiled. (Yamazaki: Lost causes? You sound like a grumpy, bitter minimum-wage grammer teacher. Why are we dropping the morals? Aren't we supposed to be POSITIVE role models here?) (Otae: Grrr… too much racket boy.) (Yamazaki: Yelp!)

Quickly, Kondo stepped in. "Er…My name is Kondo, chief – oof! – I mean head advisor to the Shinsegumi Daycare. No child left behind!" He tried to grin like Peter Pan. (Otae: AAAAHHH! Someone stop him! He looks like he'd scare the children off before they even enter the door! Besides Peter Pan _kidnapped_ kids.) _Whack!_

Completely ignoring the body on the floor, Shinpachi yelled out in a passionate manner, "I am the leader of Otsu's fanclub! I have patience, empathy, and reliability! I will definitely lead our students to success!" He cried rivers of tears while a sun-rise seemed to randomly appear behind him.

Yamazaki went up next. He had red eyes, but smiled wide. He shakily stuttered, "W-W-Well, I am good at k-keeping track of p-people and I am good at b-b-badmington." At which point he started crying again.

The dean felt his white beard. (Gin: Hey, KFC!) "So," he drawled, "you were a spy?"

Everyone gaped. What the heck? How'd he know?

The old man continued, "And you guys are helping the Bakufu while the priest here – " He pointed to Katsuuuura, "- is an extremist."

Katsuuura coughed in his head. "Katsura da! Also, I prefer patriots, not terrorists."

Gintoki just face-palmed. Hijikata, Kondo, and Yamazaki freaked out, "You're not a priest?"

Meanwhile, Tsuki stood next to the Dean and smiled like a good secretary. "Oh dear. Okay, here…Memorialossa." A single jingle was heard in the air as the Shinsegumi Trio stared blankly at the air in front of them then fainted.

The Dean turned toward Tsuki and bowed shakily. "Thank you, dear. How is your mother by the way? Did she kill that father of yours yet?"

"Nah. Too troublesome. I hope you find these people satisfactory. Otherwise I would never let stupid Kamui let them on the ship yesterday. Troublesome Yatos." She glared playfully at the cat in her arms, who was trying to nibble on her arms. "Awww…"

Gin picked his ear. "You know about us?"

She looked up at the sleepy-eyed man. "Uh-huh. Mom taught me scrying…and I do have a demonic spy network of my own. You can't survive as a half-ling if you're not prepared. You are Gintoki Sakata, White Knight, and diabetic. And…" Her eyes turned into stars. "C-Could you be my Onii-chan, too? I've always admired you!"

"Eh…?" His eyes turned wide.

Otae hid a smile behind her hand. "Oh my!"

Katsura just gaped, "HIM? I'll be leader's sister's older brother! Check it out!"

Tsuki just ran up to Gin and pulled on his arm. Kamui had jumped away from her by then. "Pleeeeease?" She had puppy-dog eyes.

Gin was dumbfounded. Also, Kamui scratching his leg didn't help. "Uh…sure?"

"YAY! Dean-san, meet my new older brother!" She pranced around as Kamui hissed.

The old man suddenly poofed and …

Kondo suddenly shot up and screamed. "The Dean is a buff, smoky, green guy with a mohawk! He's going to eat us alive!"

The now all-powerful Dean just glared down at Gin. "You who dares to relate to my god-daughter. I will place you in a suffocating darkness for all eternity if you lay a single hand on her. Understand me?"

Gin paled and backed away slightly, "Uh. Y-Yessir! C'mon sis let's – "

She wasn't on his arm anymore. In fact, she was running toward Kamui as he disappeared past the cafetaria doors. As soon as she past the doors, a 'yelp' was heard and a thud.

"…" Gin sweatted a lot.

".." Dean crossed his arms.

"W-Wait for MEEEEEEEEE-!" With that, he dashed out trying to find the girl.

The dean then returned back into an old man and smiled pleasantly at all of them. "So," he said shakily, "Shall we go over teaching duties?"

Kagura carried the passed out Tsuki on her shoulder as Okita held Kamui in a net. Kamui was chewing on the ropes, but Okita stopped him.

"Look, you want to be a humanoid alien again riiiight? So, follow my lead." Then they sped to a janitor's closet.

Kagura just sneered. "That does NOT look romantic no matter what that four-eyed ninja stalker says."

Okita glared at her. "Just follow my lead." With that he tossed the indignant cat in the closet. Kagura did the same to Tsuki. "Just talk to her. Then she'll let you free. Then bite her ear…to…uh…never be a cat again. Yeah. Okay, go for it Romeo." He shut the door and asked Kagura for the flame thrower. He then welded the knob, locking them in.

Kagura just raised an eyebrow.

Okita looked affronted. "It'll work! 'Sides, Kamui could always get her to free him so he can beat the door down."

Kagura just shook her head and headed away with the Vice-Captain.

Meanwhile, Gin was dashing along corridors until he saw the kitchen. The desert was chocolate parfait. Enough said.

When Tsuki woke up, all she saw was darkness and she had a killer headache. "What did I drink?"

Kamui 'meowed' as he laid on her chest, purring innocently.

"Aluminatigo!" A ball of light appeared above her head. Kamui just snuggled some more. They stayed like that for some time.

Finally Tsuki just laid her head back and sighed. "Man, it sure is nice to have somebody like me. Even if you were an arrogant jerk, thank you."

"Meow?"

"Yeah. As a half-demon half-light elf, the dark thought I was haughty and weak and the light thought I was evil and stupid. As such, no animals could stand me, they were too scared. Or if it was a dragon, they just ignored my existence. Eventually, the quiet and hatred got really familiar and I could do nothing but clean for my mom as a freeloader cause it's hard to find clients these days that don't want me to do mass murder or even trust me do rescue missions." She took a deep breath. "If it weren't for my spirit friends and my stories, I'd have been insane with loneliness and poor. Oh! Kara-chan can go home now!"

Kamui looked at her weirdly.

"She's the fox spirit I was nursing in my aura. Watch. She's going to manifest her spirit body again and can go home through my crystal. It's kinda like a ghost portal. Heheh. Dad gave it to me before he abandoned me when I was five." She smiled, though another painful jab pierced her heart.

A smoky wisp escaped from her lips and a regal smoky fox licked her face in thanks before doing the same to Kamui. Then she turned into a single light and entered the blue crystal on her white necklace.

Tsuki chuckled a little, but tears fell from her face. "S-So happy…yeah…so…" She placed her arms around her as she shook with tears. Then she blinked in surprise. Kamui licked her nose. "Oh. I'm sorry. I shouldn't cry, it's fine. I'm strong. Weakness is for rotten demons, mom always said…" She wiped at her tears while making sure Kamui didn't get hit. Kamui just bit her ear.

Poof! Instead of an adorable orange cat, a handsome wild-looking long-haired Yato was on her lap. His dark-tinted blue eyes gazed fiercly at her. It seemed as if there was a storm in his eyes.

"Kyaaaaa!" Tsuki blushed hard and struggled to get up before Kamui leaned closer and held her arms to her sides as he straddled her. So close! Too, too -

"Don't. Please." He laid his forehead gently on hers. "I know…how it feels to have everyone fear you. I had to fight countless humans and monsters when Dad wasn't around as a kid. At that time though, I had a great bloodlust so it was fine. But you…" He brought her head to his shoulder. "Cry. I command it. Cry until you can't anymore."

Tsuki just shook some more and did just that, clutching at his shirt. _So warm…_

He stroked her hair, which shimmered under the light. _So soft…_

They stayed like that, basking in each other's presence. After what seemed like hours, Tsuki finally stopped crying and stood up. Kamui helped her as she tried to get feeling back in her legs.

She smiled up at him as she her voice sang, "Thank you, Kamui. I really appreciate what you've done for me." With that she kissed his cheek and blushed. Then she vanished into the air.

Kamui was stunned and he couldn't stop the blush that threatened to spread even more. His hand on his face, he stood like that for a few minutes before wiping at his nose and straightened his clothes. Then he combed his loosed hair back with his fingers. She accidently took his rubber band.

"I can't believe…am I…?" He grinned mischievously as he made plans. Then he kicked down the door. _THUD._ Continuing to stroll, he thought of ways to get Tsuki Nakahara to love him.

Tsuki couldn't believe she just did that. She clenched her hand and realized she had Kamui's rubber band. She covered her mouth as she blushed even harder. This couldn't be happening. I just…I…what is going on here?

Even though she was making plans to avoid Kamui at all costs, she slipped the red band on her wrist and a small smile was plastered on her face.

It was going to get interesting at this isolated metal junk castle.

**To be continued…**

**ME: Yay, finally done with another chapter! Well? Did Tsuki and Kamui seem more believable as a couple? And how about Kagura and Okita? How will those two develop?**

**Also, what about the teachers…Does Otae seem to harsh on Gin, and the Dean is a genie? So many implications…I wonder where I'M going with this. LOL**

**I'm so glad you guys are reading my fanfic and I really love your reviews! Please keep doing so! X) **

**Oh yeah, and Dr. Happy Martin Luther King, Jr. Day! **


	5. Nightmares

**Okay, I know, it's been FOUR chapters and school didn't really begin yet. Ha ha, okay, okay, stopping slacking…Next chapter! (Gin: Just give up. You're dooooooooomed.) …I can't really argue with that one…Warning: Serious chapter with some fluff. Gin humor may be lessened here, but I feel this is necessary. Gomen ne!**

**P.S. Tsuki's past is kinda dark and has a lot of family issues. So be warned in her flashbacks. Actually all the characters sort of have some past, I love them all the more! Also, I want my versions to have the characters work out themselves along with contemplating their views of what love means – what it does. Basically, I want them to fall with grace. Hope this isn't too serious. That said, enjoy the story! And please review! X)**

… **Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama, Kin tama, or whatever. I don't want to own the latter. But Gin ~ I wanna have your job! XD Or at least your soul, ha ha. (Tsuki: … that would mean - ) (Gin: DON'T TELL HER!)**

_Summary: _What happens when you have 18-year-old Kagura teamed with a new crazy friend who has a knack for spells and dark fairytale writing stuck in a space-school for troubled teens along with a bored Kamui and a conspiring Okita in the same dorm room because the dean is a romantic pervert? …RUN!

_Preview:_

_Kamui was stunned and he couldn't stop the blush that threatened to spread even more. His hand on his face, he stood like that for a few minutes before wiping at his nose and straightened his clothes. Then he combed his loosed hair back with his fingers. She accidently took his rubber band._

_ "I can't believe…am I…?" He grinned mischievously as he made plans. Then he kicked down the door. THUD. Continuing to stroll, he thought of ways to get Tsuki Nakahara to love him._

_Tsuki couldn't believe she just did that. She clenched her hand and realized she had Kamui's rubber band. She covered her mouth as she blushed even harder. This couldn't be happening. I just…I…what is going on here?_

_Even though she was making plans to avoid Kamui at all costs, she slipped the red band on her wrist and a small smile was plastered on her face._

_It was going to get interesting at this isolated metal junk castle._

__Chapter Five:

Nightmares.

It was night time already. Somehow, the four of them missed the assembly. Tsuki decided to sleep on the roof that night - under the stars instead of facing…she shivered, her face red and her eyes bright. She wasn't ready for _that_ kind of relationship, at least not yet. Her shoulders slumped and her eyes grew cold again. _Would she ever be able to love…if not normally, then at all? How depressing – of course I bring myself down to earth again. _

She looked up and just gazed at those distant fierce lights that called out to her. So close she thought she could touch it…she reached out a hand…but it was actually really, really far. She just sighed and put her hand back down. Slowly, she drifted to sleep, heavy thoughts weighing her down…

_**Flashback:**_

"_**MOMMY!" I looked around. A little girl in a blue dress was running after a bleeding woman…no, an elf. Her ears, light hair, and pupil-less green eyes gave her away. Wait…that's – **_

_** "Mom, please don't leave me! Don't go!" The little girl with black pig-tails clutched at the elf's sword. Her tiny hands bleeding, she fought to control the pain. Tears ran down her face as her mother looked down at her coldly …My…mother…and that's me…? What is this?**_

_** Mom's eyes were like polished stones as she kicked mini-me off. "All elves must go through this. My mother did it to me…and I will to you. Even your despicable father had to go through such a test. Now, leave my sight before I make you." Her voice was painfully beautiful – joyously ringing bells, only ones that tore me to shreds.**_

_** The young me still wouldn't let go. "Please. Please, I'll do anything. I won't be like Dad, I'll be good, I promise! Please don't leave me!" She shivered and her breath came out in gasps – short, panic-filled gasps. **_

_** Mom grimaced and snarled at her daughter, "I warned you…" She glared at the little me with pure hatred, but the kid still wouldn't back up, she only held her gaze – afraid, but determined. It was as if she were trying to hold on to the only hope she had in her young life.**_

_** "Mommy, I – " **__Smack!__** "Ugh!" She crashed to the floor hard.**_

_** "This is for your own good. Now stand up and hug me good-bye. You made me wait this long, so now you have to prove you learned the lesson and ACCEPT it." Mom knelt down as if she was doing the girl a favor. "NOW."**_

_** She…I…wimpered. "Mom…" She stayed down. Almost as if she were no longer breathing. A pregnant silence filled the air.**_

_** "What did I say? You heard me. Now – hug and kiss me on the cheek. Say I love you and I'll welcome you back if you survive. Do it or else." The insane demand sliced at my heart. I couldn't stand still any longer, but I couldn't move either. This was…this was…**_

_** Paralyzed and hating myself for it, I only watched as the younger me slowly got on her feet – as if it was the only way she could rebel. It was…or she really would have no one and her mom was just as hated as her…**_

_** "I-I-I l-l-love y-y-you…" the little girl whispered through clenched teeth. Her nails bit into her hands as she shook. Just as slow as her rise, she put her arms around her mother's shoulders as she glared at the insane woman. Her tears wouldn't stop falling – and that was the part she couldn't stand. My guts tore to shreds at the memory.**_

_** "…Mom."  
>Mother scowled and yelled at her in many languages – swearing that her daughter was dirt, trash, stupid, ugly, the worst thing to ever exist. She raised her hand. "YOU B-"<strong>_

_** I screamed at the top of my lungs, fighting whatever force was holding me down, clawing at the scene in front of me…But there was nothing I could do in the end. My memory was untouchable. The younger, innocent me was to suffer.**_

_** The little girl just stayed mute until the woman stopped her rage and gave her a final kick before leaving the mountain she dumped her at. After a long time, the girl got up shakily, not even bothering to raise her head. Her only mother, and she hated her like the rest. She never cared for her either, though. Why DID I even care? I could've made it – I survived on Mom's ideas of raising kids. I could've made it with pirates. So…why was I so stupid…I'm still stupid…but. But. **_

_** Her palms had no wounds, but she could see the broken bloodless lines that marred them - she was cracked and stepped on. She was officially broken – no hope, no excuse for all the other times…**_

_** Finally things seemed to fade away as I could only stare horrified at one of my past memories…the day I lost my innocence.**_

_** The girl smiled madly and whispered since that was all she could handle – her spirit only had strength for a crackled hiss, "I **__hate__** you, Mom."**_

_**The day I woke up. And tried to grow up from.**_

_**End Flashback.**_

Tsuki screamed as she shot up. Sweat poured from her face and her eyes were the darkest embers. "Hah..hah…it's only the past. No more. No more." Cradling herself, she struggled to breath. Finally she stilled and she dropped her arms to her side.

That was 14 years ago. She was four and her parents were on bloody terms. Literally. Dysfunctional family ties were normal in the houses of the perfect-looking elves, but no one liked her – the halfling. Her mother was going half insane at the time as she blamed her tragic life on her.

Tsuki laid her head on her knee as she smiled bitterly. "I was stupid and naïve. It was only natural that I got punished for not being smarter. Who would love a monster of a mother? Or a non-existent father? Who but me would allow herself to seem stupid and idiotic, afraid of hurting others? I really was a failure. Heck, I still am. Maybe not all the way, maybe…"

She clenched her eyes shut as tears threatened to burn their way out. _Crying got me nowhere. Even if Kamui let me cry, the fact was that it didn't matter. Nothing about her mattered. At least she got to help some people in her life. That's gotta count, right?_

"I guess I should be grateful that I didn't give in, that I didn't become a criminal, that I didn't just kill myself off and save everyone the trouble. I am glad. I'm not her pawn. I already quit that damn place. The old bat is only a shell of a personality, after guys like the dad that was supposed to love them. Yet, I have started to forgive her. I have to – she is my mother. She is…grrr…" Her normally fiery red eyes turned to pools of blood and she clenched her teeth. Magic whirled around her like a typhoon as she raised one of the strongest sound barriers she ever had. Her deep black hair flying like a cloak of night and her eyes gazing deep into space. She hissed, "Just once, where no one would be able to hear me, once…in a world where no one excuses my famous, heroic mother…God, please let me scream! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" With the infamous rage that shook entire battlefields, entire planets, she gave out the fiercest yell that reached to the Heavens, her rage unleashed. Her agony a sign of the times to come.

The Yatos shot up with a start. Kagura glanced at Tsuki's empty bed and then at the boy's side of the room. Okita was sound asleep, but Kamui was unnerved.

She whispered, "You heard it too?" Okita opened his eyes groggily.

"Heard what?" He was human, but he was a Vice-Captain of the Shinsegumi. He woke up at the sound of a lock turning.

Kamui just jumped out of bed and grabbed a coat. He waved his hand, "Nothing to worry about. Just gonna check on Little Miss Witchy. Kagura." He turned to look at her.

She nodded. "I'll keep an eye out for unwelcome visitors. Go. She needs someone." She then turned to flick Okita off. "Just go to sleep, Sadist. I'll keep watch." Kamui was half-sleeping to keep alert.

Okita just yawned and walked over to Kagura. "Nah, I gotta make sure you don't screw up enemy with sheep. Good luck, Kamui. With whatever it is you guys heard. Dang Yatos." He laid back next to Kagura and proceeded to snore.

Kagura snorted and whacked his head. He kept snoring. "You were just going to sleep anyway! Jeez. Anyway, got it from here Onii-san."

Kamui nodded once and then disappeared.

Tsuki roared until she couldn't hold her breath any longer. She slumped to the ground, exhausted.

"_Hey_." A certain deep voice rang out.

She jumped and turned away from the voice. She quickly wiped her eyes pretending to fix her hair. "What do you want Kamui?" She growled.

Kamui shrugged, his orange-red hair fire under the stars. "Nothing much." He pretended to think. "Ah, but I decided to sexually harrass you. You okay with that?"

Tsuki just rolled her eyes, but still didn't turn. She sighed, "That was so stupid. Where did you learn your manners, Lame College?"

"Aw, c'mon sweet cheeks. Y'know that guy in class 3-B is just starin' at me, y'know? I gotta learn to talk smooth like the playahs." He swaggered over to her and put his hands over her eyes from behind. "Boo."

She pouted. "Come on, I don't feel like playing around right now. Look, I was just taking a nap and – " He let go and jumped in front of her, on one knee.

"I heard you. Yatos have really, really good ears." He looked at her sternly. "What happened?"

Tsuki's eyes widened, a red fire again, and blushed. Her face turned into a tomato as he kept staring at her. She stuttered, "You heard that? But, that's impossible! I put up a sound barrier that would silence entire cities! Oh no, did Kagura-chan hear me, too?" She covered her mouth in embarrasment.

Kamui thought she looked cute like this and leaned in a little more. "Yep. What did you think Yatos are known for – playing sissy in war? We can hear a lot. Especially us two. Hey…you never answered my question, sweet cheeks." He had her face tilted toward his.

She tried to turn her head away, but he held her still. She looked at her side and said wearily, "It's…nothing. Now leave me alone."

"No."

"Yes."

"I said no. Do you not understand Earthling languages?"

She glared heavily at him. "I SAID – " She gasped as his body crushed her arms to her sides, her head over his shoulder.

He hugged her, his lithe body still managed to tower hers. "You can tell me."

She closed her eyes as tears started falling again. Why did she have to do this in front of him all the time? "I can't. I really can't. I'm not ready. If I tell you, I'd only be releasing some of my own demons. And I can't burden you with that." Her hot breath tickled his ear as she whispered sadly.

He glared down at the ground past her head. "You could never burden me. If anything, I WANT you to. I have my own demons as well, as you'd expect."

"But-"

"Okay, how about this." He released her arms and held her shoulders. "It's okay if you can't tell me now. Just promise me you will come to me when you feel like this again. Okay? Please?" He was serious.

Tsuki was shocked as tears strayed from her eyes. "Why would you even care?" She winced inside. That was harsh.

He growled. "BE-cause. I like you. I mean, I may even…" He blushed and looked down like a school boy with his first crush.

Tsuki closed her eyes and felt her heart beating extremely fast. "Ah…um…ahem. I…"

"Promise me." He still didn't look up.

"…okay…" She was very red and felt like a fever was going to come up. "Thank you, Kamui."

Suddenly he kissed her quickly and placed her on her feet. Then he started to run off at a slow pace. Well, to him it was slow, but there's no way Olympics could hold him. "Remember!"  
>Tsuki just stood there, stunned. "…eh?" She felt her lips and then her forehead. No way…<p>

"How'd he get me like this? I was completely alone, so how? That man. Mou…No way. I can't be…"

She just shrugged and went back to sleep under the stars and this time, she only had one face in her dreams. She could forget that nightmare for the moment.


	6. Through the Eyes to Find the Soul PtOne

**Yosh! It is now my 6****th**** chapter (which is amazing to me since I never thought I'd get this far). I'm so happy to be writing this and that you wonderful readers actually like this humble story of mine…SO as a** bonus**, I am going to make this a longer chapter with more Gin and OkiXKag *heart* Plus, some of the action is about to take off – swords, governments, and a war…with a boarding school playing key? Hope you enjoy! Oh, and pleeeeeeease review – even if you call yourself John Smith, I'm good! I need to improve my writing and besides, I love hearing ideas on the cast of Gintama X) Or it could be on your pet goldfish lol.**

**Maybe I should get Takasugi in here~ Will he be an enemy of an enemy, ally, or only the beast he proclaims to be? What do you think? Any ideas?**

… **Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama, Kin tama, or whatever. I don't want to own the latter. Neither do I own a katana, super strength, or any jutsu that could give me super strength. Sigh. That would be soooo cool! Then I could torture Gin to hire me…(Kagura: Cha! That's the way to do it-aru.) (Gin: What is it with you chicks and your fists? Where are the real ladies?) (Every female alive: SHUT UP YOU WIMP!) (Gin: G-Gomen nasai! AAAAAAHHHH SHONEN JUMP, save me…) (Kagura: It's his time again, uh-huh).**

_Summary: _What happens when you have 18-year-old Kagura teamed with a new crazy friend who has a knack for spells and dark fairytale writing stuck in a space-school for troubled teens along with a bored Kamui and a conspiring Okita in the same dorm room because the dean is a romantic pervert? …RUN!

_Preview:_

_He growled. "BE-cause. I like you. I mean, I may even…" He blushed and looked down like a school boy with his first crush._

_ Tsuki closed her eyes and felt her heart beating extremely fast. "Ah…um…ahem. I…"_

_ "Promise me." He still didn't look up._

_ "…okay…" She was very red and felt like a fever was going to come up. "Thank you, Kamui."_

_ Suddenly he kissed her quickly and placed her on her feet. Then he started to run off at a slow pace. Well, to him it was slow, but there's no way Olympics could hold him. "Remember!"  
>Tsuki just stood there, stunned. "…eh?" She felt her lips and then her forehead. No way…<em>

_ "How'd he get me like this? I was completely alone, so how? That man. Mou…No way. I can't be…"_

_ She just shrugged and went back to sleep under the stars and this time, she only had one face in her dreams. She could forget that nightmare for the moment._

Chapter Six:

Through the Eyes To Find the Soul Pt. One.

While Tsuki was dreaming sweet fantasies (so it's a little like gory hero quests, but hey, it's her fantasies), Kamui was busy on the other side of the school (Gin: Which is pretty far. Yo, Narrator, hit it!) –

**Narrator: Poor, blushing man of orange**

**Running through the Wonder Maze of Ai School,**

**Consumed with perverted fantasies and **

**Dodging thorns of drunk teachers,**

**Silver candy-addicts, and **

**Obvious flirting students…**

**There seemed to be no night guard, so what's-the-point-of-the-dungeon-look-of-this-school?**

**And Kamui got lost, so he ended up in the girl's restroom, but he found**

**Hasegawa~**

**Who was questionably on the toilet in there…ah, the "KagXOki" team **

**Gave him certain diarrhea pills…**

**And-**

The poor old geezer gave a loud bark, "SHUT UP! That didn't even make any sense. I'm trying to crap here, jeez making me sound like a pervert stupid random voice in my ear!" Hasegawa was groaning in pain and BUBBLES could be heard…

Kamui ran for his life – and his mental health.

**Narrator: Stupid girly-man who couldn't keep his wife and humiliated her-**

Hasegawa screamed, "I HEARD YOU- Ugh!" Then came on the groans of pain…

Okay, so besides the fact that Kamui of the feared warrior clan Yato almost got traumatized by random deep voices and Hasegawa's personal life, he just did one of the most embarrasing things he's ever done – even worse than apologizing to his sister on her 17th birthday. He…he…

"Holy Karma, what have I done?" His face was bright red as he tried to stifle his blush by putting his fist to his mouth. He felt like an oven. "I'm like a freakin' prep school kid. Wait. I am one right now, oh crap, were the school uniforms cursed to making the wearer into hormonal monsters?"

_Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Double Crap. Gin's hair crap. Crap. Annoying crap. Hasegawa's talking crap. Crap. Oh my gawd crap. WHY DID HE JUST CONFESS? In the most…childish…lamest…way._

Kamui clutched at his hair as he fell to his knees, his nose facing the ceiling. (Kagura: Hey, don't act like the flaring nostrils aren't the first things you notice in this pose!) "I wanted to be much more cooler than this!"

"Ahem."

Kamui looked up. It was the candy-addict.

Gintama just gave him a knowing look and continued to suck on his smoking lollipop. No really, it was on fire.

"Uh…What's your problem, Kintoki? Smoking is bad." Kamui just got up from the ground and dusted his slacks. His eyes were dilated and beads of sweat kept falling down, however.

The silver samurai shrugged. For some reason, his idea of a teacher constituted of white lab coats and fake glasses. What was with this guy and white clothing during his "famous name" times? The older man just smirked wide looking like the demon he really was. He snickered, "Well, well, Kamui-kun has a girl, does he? 'I want to be much more cooler than this,' huh?"

"Oh shut up Pedro. No one loves you." Kamui deadpanned as he looked at his nails mockingly.

Gin twitched. "YOU shut up, you were too uncool for Tsuki-chan. Ha ha. Nah nah nah NAH nah!" He blew raspberries at him.

Kamui just raised an eyebrow. "Wow, Kintoki, you always amaze me with your human tendency to act 20 years younger. It must be cause you're in denial from your _sorely lacking_ love life, huh. No matter, Otae might just marry Kondo – or mayb-"

A rather large gorilla came swinging in between the two men – oh right, that was the captain of the Shinsegumi. Kondo raged, "DO YOU REALLY THINK SOoO - ? ACK!"

After the menace to all women knocked himself out from swinging from the lamp to the lockers, Gintama took the opportunity to give a verbal b-slap.

"Oh yeah? Well, you act like an old geezer. Chicks don't dig guys who can't dance. Besides, NOTHING is going on between Otae and me."

Kamui had a gasp and completed the look with a hand to his forehead. "Oh my! Just to let you know, I CAN dance, really well in fact. Just the other day, Otae praised me for-"

Gin glared at him in full force and gave out a contorted face of rage, "WHAT? Since when did that happ-"

Suddenly a high-pitched voice screamed, "WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP?"

Gintama and Kamui quickly looked up from their "Manly Cat Fight" and found the entire teaching staff giving them looks of disgust – excluding the dean who was out somewhere. Even Hasegawa was done with his crap and smirking at them as if they were caught in a more embarrassing position than he was. On the toilet in the girl's bathroom with his face contorted and the girls ramming his head into the wall.

Gin and Kamui grabbed each others' faces while staring at the crowd and mumbled, "He schtarted it." Then they turned their heads to glare at each other and kept trying to push each other to the floor.

Hijikata just sighed at the childish men. "Oh my gawd, they are leading our planet's defense in this war?" He had his head in his hand.

Otae just smiled demurely and grabbed a baseball bat. Then she gave an energetic roar and yelled, "Baaaaatteeeeeer UUUUUUUUP - !"_**Wham!**_ Smoke oozed from the wooden bat as 'Pedro' and 'Uncool Guy' lay flat on the ground.

Shinpachi looked at his sister. "Gin I understand, but isn't that guy from the Yato Clan like Kagura-chan?"

Otae just smiled, "Oh, Shin-chan. One must always aim to become stronger than before. Also, dear Kagura-chan gave me Yato training. You never know when that bald old geezer will come back."

"Ah…" Megane-chan remembered Kagura's dad's first meeting with his sister. It was like a Kondo episode all over again. Until Kagura beat him up and sent him 5 galaxies from here. Wait. The glasses twinkled. "WHY AM I MEGANE-CHAN AGAIN?"

_**Wham!**_ Megane was K-O'd. The victorious kimono-clad heroine had a strained look on her face. "Don't fight your fate little brother. It gets old over the years. SERIOUSLY."

The rest of the teachers just gaped. She actually knocked out her own little brother as well! The polish is ruined forever!

After what seemed an eternity of slapping the three men awake – with little success and major face changes – the Dean arrived.

"A-are we a-all here for our secret night meething yet?" He had the old man guise on.

Yamazaki answered for the busy teachers. "Yessir! All teachers present. Although two are out of commission…"

"No problem." A flash of green smoke and ruby-colored sparkles filled the hallway. As soon as that faded, a bulky green giant with black ponytail and gold arm jewelry stood in the old man's place. He only had on purple, puffy pants. "Now then. TsCHooowwwwoooooo. Awaken stupid humans."

Immediately the men got up…and started screaming bloody murder. "HOLY CRAP WHY DOES MY FACE BURN - ?"

Katsuuuura (Kagura: Please just say his dang name right. That pirate wannabe.) (Katsura: But Leader!) had a noble pose on and took his staff from his priest clothing. He hit the three of them on the head. "Please refrain from dishonor. Follow the Second Leader."

The Dean just raised a finger before putting it down again. The red-clad girl was friends with Tsuki. And if she could be a friend of hers, then she must be something. He started to rumble in a deep voice, "Ahem. As you se-"

Gin scratched his head, "Why are you all here?"

Twitch. "Um, you were here for a reason, you know. The secret meeting? Okay, S-"

Gin just looked around blankly. So did Kamui and Shinpachi. The three rehearsed, "Um…who am I?" Of which Gin added pointing at Otae, "Who's the hot mama over there?"

TWITCH. "You are Gintama, Kamui, and Shinpachi. Now. Someone mind putting their brains back in place."

A certain bat-waving lady skipped over to the three clueless souls happily. "Will do~!"

_**WHAM! BAM! CHANG-!**_ "There. Now all we have to do is start their hearts again."

AFTER SOME TIME –

When everyone was finally awake (Tsuki: Apparently no one paid attention to Kondo's butt out of the locker, not even Author-san), Dean finally got to start the meeting with flair.

"As you all know, Earth is in the middle of an inter-galactic war. Unlike the first war, if this continues, it would be another WWII in human history. Except billions of stars would be involved. We can't possibly know all the allies and enemies involved, but if the war in this sector of the universe gets out of hand it will start a chain reaction, a chain forged from hate, bitterness, and deadly agendas. Think of it this way: Instead of a tradition of fairy tales and Tokyo wonderlands being made from here to the end of the universe from now to the future, it will be blood, tears, and a whole lot of neverending. Got it?"

Kamui spoke from his cross-legged position on the floor, "So what can we do? We just had 15 separate wars with 50 different planets and all with the help of our business allies and political siblings. There is still a lot more to finish with new planets sending out declarations of either peace…or war. Why is this school so important?"

Dean sighed. "That's just the thing, isn't it? Right now we are in a position of grave peril…and upmost advantage. This boarding school holds three keys to the end of this war. Being inbetween the crossroads of three different realms that could end their battles or start a new link to this war chain, we have the chance to influence the future of these realms' decisions regarding the Great Universal War."

Yamazaki wondered, "What could possible be important enough to influence any of the realms, which each have at least 10 different planets made habitable with technology powerful enough to keep the sun frozen in time?"

The great genie smiled slightly, "Who else but the Witch of the Moon, the Prince of the Dragons, and the Holy Son of the Heavens? The beings even my King would listen to."

Shinpachi gaped. "Wait. Just hold on a minute! I met Tsuki already, but the other two? Why are they here?"

An unlikely wind came through the hallway. There's no winds in space and definitely no AC in this poor excuse of a school. A voice made of bells and sweet bird tunes rang out. "Because I gave them a prophecy."

The Gintama cast and Dean turned to look at the newcomer, the beautiful lady of white and with piercing green eyes. She just appeared out of nowhere. But then again, she was a True Elf judging from her ears and insignia: the Moon with archaic symbols.

The Dean bowed low to her and bellowed, "Welcome, Queen of the Elves. Does Tsuki know you are here?"

She glared. "Of course not. I will see her later. I may not like that daughter of mine, but if she will stay here, she must not meet me unawares. I know her hate that is akin to all imperfections like her father."

"Tsuki may be Witch of the Moon, but she is still half unworthy to all True Elves."


	7. News and a Little Gintama Treat

UPDATE:

First, I want to say…

I'm writing! Ahem. And I really appreciate everyone who read and/or reviewed my stories in the past. I am sorry I didn't finish them.

So…

I'll be posting weekly. (I have a bunch of stories I want to write. And yes, I got a new job I love that allows me to write more fanfic. XD)

For now, here's a little OkitaXKagura love and Gintama "Talks".

P.S. Will let you know when updated chapters will be up (I'm actually gonna have a schedule lol. This'll be _interesting__…_).

Enjoy!

—-

_"__I-I love you!__" __cried Kagura as she wrapped her arms around him and cried tears of joy, obedience, gushing worshipful happine-_

_WHAM! _A certain Yato girl kicked Okita out of his desk and he flew across the classroom. An enraged look was etched all over her face as she stomped over Okita's slumping body. "What. The. Hell. I had the sudden urge to hit you more than usual. Were you dreaming about enslaving me for all eternity AGAIN?"

Okita looked up at her amazed. "Woah, girlfriend. How'd you know?!" Dusting off his jacket, he stood up and looked down at the petite girl. "You were so much cuter in my dream, you actually had a chest -"

_Bam! _Kagura's fist hit the steel wall of the spaceship classroom as Okita rolled out of the way and ran out of the classroom, ignoring knowing looks from both Tsuki and Kamui (who were giggling behind his back). "You pervert!" screamed Kagura as she went to chase him.

All that could be heard from outside were deep sadistical laughs (Shinpachi's note: And the odd grunts of pain, I'm sure) and angry high-pitched shrieks. Crashes and the creaky groans of an abused spaceship followed them.

Meanwhile, Gin watched all this aloof before sighing. "Eh. Kids will be kids…Good. I don't need to give Kagura the 'talk', oh, thank god." He sighed again with relief, last thing he needed was to ask Otae advice about how to give The Talk to a girl.

Gin's ear twitched as he heard Okita yell from afar, "Kagura! You've gotten slow, gaining weight? Ha ha ha…" _Crash! _

Gin glowered. "On the other hand, Okita needs a little talk. He's been teasing Kagura a little too much…Don't tell me…He likes her?! Argh. Freakin' talk!"

And so it came to pass that following night. The Talks were given, Kagura and Okita were forced to sit through another birds and the bees talk (complete with exams cause Gin actually started having fun torturing "the" great Okita King of Sadists), and Otae grinned evilly as Gin was forced to ask her for advice. All in all, another good day (for Otae) at Ai Space School. Dun dun dun!


End file.
